Tomar tus manos y besar tus labios
by Sasori Kido
Summary: Kido y Goenji siempre han sentido amistad por el otro, pero empezará a nacer un sentimiento... las cosas se complican cuando Kido vuelve a ver a su excompañero, Sakuma, por quién también siente algo. Fanfic GoenjixKido KidoxSakuma GendaxSakuma
1. Un sentimiento nace en mí

TOMAR TUS MANOS Y BESAR TUS LABIOS

_Konnichiwa! =D_

_Un fanfic muy yaoi y lleno de amor que espero sea de su agrado n/n Amo estas parejas! por eso me encanto escribir este fic_

_Disfrútenlo XD_

_DISCLAIMER.- Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Level 5_

_**Capítulo 1.- Un sentimiento nace en mí**_

Es increíble como giran los sentimientos…como nos enfrentamos al amor, como una batalla, una lucha…o un partido.

-¡Tornado de fuego!–gritaba Shuuya Goenji mientras realizaba una increíble patada al balón. Éste era un chico de 14 años, ojos un tanto rasgados color marrón y cabello claro terminado en puntas.

– ¡Mano fantasma!–gritaba el portero, Endo Mamorou, sin embargo, el tiro fue tan fuerte que no pudo detenerlo.

– ¡Bien hecho Goenji!–le dijo el portero levantándose del suelo.

–Gracias, pero eso no es nada–se restituyó el partido de práctica de la secundaria Raimon.

Los demás jugadores lo notaban, Goenji estaba vigoroso ese día, un gran delantero. Mientras tanto, había otro jugador, un mediocampista,un chico de googles, capa azul, cabello castaño peinado en rastas y recogido,de nombre Yuto Kido. Éste se mantenía menos activo, prefería mirar algoleador estrella del equipo.

Deimproviso, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el susodicho, quién le pasó el balón para que anotara un gol.

– ¡Doble Bush!– el medio campista se dispuso a anotar con una de sus técnicas, pero viró por un momento su vista hacia Goenji,quién lo miraba con atención…tal vez mucha atención. El castaño, en su distracción, desvió el balón y falló el gol, ocasionando sorpresa en sus compañeros. Kidou se notó algo frustrado, si bien no muy sorprendido de su propio error.

Endou se preocupó por el mediocampista, era raro verlo así.

–Kidou, está bien, ¡toma un descanso!–le sugirió el portero, con su sonrisa ganadora. Con un simple "hai" Kidou salió de la cancha .Ya lejos de allí, se cuestionó.

– ¿Qué me pasa?– se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y reflexionó, estaba cansado, por supuesto, pero había algo más–Era…era Goenji… no podía, dejar de mirarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormido. En su sueño, Kido se vio en una cancha muy extensa, en el Instituto Teikoku, practicando, haciendo lo que más le gustaba, lo que mejor sabía hacer, pero se sentía algo…solo. Miró a su alrededor, recordando tantos partidos vividos, su antiguo equipo, sus compañeros…y especialmente uno vino a su mente.

"Sakuma", pensó Kido bajando la mirada. Lo extrañaba, echaba de menos a su compañero de piel castaña, ese gran jugador y antiguo mejor amigo. Cómo deseaba Kidou, volverlo a ver, compartir la cancha con él, ser de nuevo "el Emperador del campo". ¡Odiaba sentirse solo, odiaba esa sensación! Siguió practicando, pero no resultaba su entrenamiento. No sentía armonía en sus movimientos.

A punto de rendirse, escuchó que alguien se acercaba. No se atrevió a voltear.

–¿Sakuma?–murmuró Kido en voz queda, ¡de verdad deseaba que fuera él! No sabía por qué, pero su respiración se hizo más pesada,su corazón se aceleraba, no se sentía capaz de mirar al chico que se acercaba. Ya junto a él, esa persona tomó sorpresivamente la mano de Kido. Éste se sonrojó al acto. El misterioso chico tomó el balón y corrió hacia la portería, sin soltar a Kido. El mediocampista intentó librarse del agarre, pero algo dentro de él se lo impidió, y siguió a ese chico. Éste pasó el balón a Kido. Elcastaño no podía ver la cara del chico que lo tomaba de la mano. ¿Por qué elgran estratega y jugador Yuto Kido no ofrecía resistencia? No se lo podía explicar él tampoco. Se dirigían a la portería, Kido se encontraba nervioso,no quería tirar, sentía que fallaría. Sin embargo, el otro joven le acarició la mano con mayor dulzura.

Kido se sintió motivado, con mayor energía en su cuerpo, y supo que su compañero sentía lo mismo.

Kido reaccionó a patear con la derecha, y aqueljoven con la zurda. El balón salió disparado hacia la portería con una enormeenergía, cegando, como simulando…

–Una flecha de luz–murmuró Kido.

–¿Disculpa?–preguntó el joven. Por primera vez Kido escuchó su voz, el castaño estaba casi seguro de reconocerla.

–No, no es nada– Kidou se sonrojó al ver que su compañero aun no lo soltaba. Cuando el castaño intentó liberarse, más por pudor que otra cosa, el otro chico lo giró hacia él.

Acto seguido, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, le removió los googles para ver la hermosa mirada de Kidou, lo abrazó por la cintura y se acercó peligrosamente. El contacto, el calor…Kidou estaba muy confundido ysorprendido, pero supo que era lo que deseaba, sólo dejarse llevar, cerró con fuerza sus ojos, acercó su boca a los labios ajenos y…

–Kido, ¡Kido ya es tarde!– le llamó una voz.

El aludido despertó con gran sorpresa, sorpresa que aumentó al verse tan cerca de Shuya Goenji. Se sonrojó un poco.

–¿Te sientes bien? Actúas un poco extraño– le dijo Goenji.

–No, estoy bien–contestó Kido, tosió un poco para simular que había recobrado la compostura…sí, simular.

–Mmm…–dijo Goenji en modo de respuesta, por supuesto, no le terminó de creer–¿sabes? Te acompañó a tu casa, realmente me preocupas.

Ayudó a Kidou a levantarse y éste quedó en trance por un momento, "éste contacto, esta sensación, la siento tan familiar…" pensó Kidou. Volvió a sonrojarse.

–¡Basta!–exclamó Goenji, tomando del brazo a Kido para apurarlo–¡llegas a casa, tomas una ducha y descansas!, de verdad te sucede algo.

Después de una cuadra, Goenji soltó a Kido y disminuyó la velocidad. El delantero estaba distante, Kido lo miraba de reojo.

Una sensación muy fuerte nacía en Kidou, pero, ¿cómo era posible? Siempre se había enfocado en su deporte, en sus objetivos. Admitía que ya se había interesado en alguien, en Sakuma, pero lo que sentía por su antiguo compañero, creía no poder experimentarlo con alguien más. Un cariño, un aprecio muy fuerte, "¿cómo se llamaba?..." se preguntó Kidou.

–Ey, Kido–llamó Goenji, dispuesto a romper elsilencio.

–¿Sí?

–¿Qué te motivó a jugar?

–Pues…–Kido bajó la vista reflexionando, casi al instante levantó el rostro, recobrando la actitud que Goenji recordaba tenía Kidou, actitud y sonrisa segura–juego por mi familia. Verás, cuando Haruna y yo éramos pequeños, perdimos a nuestros padres. El único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre es una revista de futbol. Por eso, cada que juego, siento que estoy junto a él. También, me agrada jugar por mis amigos. ¿Y a ti, Goenji?

–Por mi hermana Yuka –contestó– ella en este momento está en coma, pero adoraba verme jugar.

–Lo lamento–dijo Kido.

–No te preocupes

–Puedo ver, que siempre hay razones importantes para jugar–comentó el castaño.

–Justo por eso quería hablarte–le dijo Goenji, con un tono firme– eres nuestro gran estratega, nuestro gran mediocampista. No nos beneficia que estés distraído. Quiero que recuerdes por qué juegas soccer y que te concentres.

Kido abrió mucho los ojos. Era severa la forma enque le hablaba Goenji, pero, ¿el delantero se preocupaba por él?

–Gracias, Goenji–dijo Kido–te prometo mejorarporqué tengo por quienes luchar al jugar, mis amigos, mi familia…

–Bien Kidou–le sonrió Goenji–porque, ¿qué haría sinti?–dijo Goenji sin pensar. Kidou se sorprendió al instante. Goenji, al darse cuenta, se exaltó, fue involuntario.

–Dis…disculpa, quise decir "¿qué haríamos sin ti?"–Goenji se dio vuelta rápidamente al ver que habían llegado a la dirección.

–Nos vemos luego–dijo Kido.

–Sí, adiós–respondió Goenji.

Kidou se despidió con los brazos cruzados y su sonrisa de "es un tonto, no cabe la duda de que es un tonto", mientras Goenji hizo lo propio con las manos en los bolsillos y su gesto de "poco me interesa".Se dieron la espalda, y ninguno pudo ver, el cambio de postura, expresión de nerviosismo y sonrojo del otro.

_¿Qué tal? Lindo no? n_n_

_Reviews! =D_


	2. Mi boca quiere besar la tuya

Capítulo 2.- Mi boca quiere besar la tuya

KONNICHIWA =D! Cap 2:

–¡Bien chicos, vamos a entrenar!–dijo un alegre Endo Mamorou motivando a su equipo, el cual contestó con un gran "¡sí!"

Goenji se puso en su posición, algo desconcertado por la conversación que tuvo con Kido la tarde anterior. Kido, por su parte, también recordaba esa charla, al igual que tenía en su mente la particularidad que había tenido su sueño de esa noche.

*Flash Back*

Un nervioso y muy desorientado Kido entra a su habitación, aun sonrojado por la insinuación que acababa de recibir de Goenji, sobre ser importante para el delantero. Entró al baño y se quitó los googles para lavarse la cara. Puso atención a su rostro. ¿Podría ser atractivo a ojos de Goenji? Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento y tomó una ducha, para dormirse de una vez.

Sin embargo, no conseguía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en Goenji, y a la vez, de lo mucho que extrañaba a Sakuma. Además, temía tener ese sueño de nuevo, y no saber quién era ese joven.

–Pero era…tan agradable–se acurrucó recordando ese sueño, cerrando los ojos. Se durmió al instante y en efecto, tuvo el mismo sueño.

El joven le había pasado los brazos por la cintura, le quitó los googles y se acercó a sus labios.

–Te amo–dijo el joven.

Kido se sonrojó, se acercó aun más y pudo ver claramente al jugador: Shuuya Goenji.

Kido despertó sobre exaltado, y realmente confundido. Tomó aire varias veces y tardó de conciliar de nuevo el sueño, mas fue inútil. "Y si, ¿Goenji en realidad me lo dijera?" se preguntó el mediocampista, sonrojándose con la posibilidad.

*Fin Flash Back*

Y así había llegado a la secundaria Raimon con esta idea, sintiendo fuertes emociones hacia Goenji. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en otro chico, Sakuma. No le quedaba claro que sentía por el jugador del Instituto Teikoku. A pesar de esta confusión Kido jugaba concentrado y seguro de sus movimientos, como si entrenar en sus sueños hubiera funcionado. Goenji lo miraba orgullosamente.

–¡Chicos, tomen un descanso!–dijo muy motivado el capitán, Endo–¡Necesito mostrarles algo!

El equipo se dirigió hacia Endo y éste les mostró la libreta de su abuelo. Mamorou la abrió en una página en especial. Por supuesto, sólo Endo entendía la caligrafía con la que estaba escrito el cuaderno.

–Necesitamos hacer esta técnica, se llama "flecha de luz"–dijo Endo–son necesarias dos personas, una de ellas tiene que ser un gran goleador y con experiencia en técnicas especiales, me refiero a Goenji–dijo Endo mirando al delantero, éste sólo asintió–además, necesitamos a alguien con tiros muy potentes, mmm…–Endo lo pensó un momento– creo q Kido es el candidato perfecto.

Kido se sorprendió un poco y miró a Goenji, quién sólo desvió la mirada.

–¡Muy bien, ahora a practicarla!–gritó alegre Endo–Recuerden, patearán el balón al mismo tiempo, para llevar a cabo esta táctica es necesario que sientan la fuerza del otro para lanzarla a una misma potencia, sino el tiro se desviará. También es importante la coordinación, estar a un solo tiempo–Endo les sonrió a Kido y Goenji.

–Entendido–contestaron al unísono el delantero y el mediocampista.

Sin embargo, tras muchos intentos se dieron cuenta de que era más difícil de lo que parecía. En ocasiones, Kido lanzaba con más fuerza que Goenji o viceversa, sin mencionar que no estaban corriendo ni pateando a un tiempo. Cansados, Kido reflexionó, esto le parecía familiar, familiar a su…. ¿sueño?

–¡Eso es!–exclamó Kido, lo había descifrado, como el gran estratega que era, captó la atención de su equipo–lo que necesitamos para lograr la coordinación y el balance de fuerzas–dijo en su pose tan característica de brazos cruzados–es el contacto físico entre ambos…jugadores–al decir esto último, giró su cara para que no notaran su sonrojo. Kazemaru sonrió.

–Etto… ¿podrías explicarte, Kido?–preguntó un confundido Endo.

–Lo que Kido quiere decir–dijo Kazemaru seguro de tener la atención de los presentes– es que él y Goenji necesitan tomarse de la mano.

–¡¿Qué?– exclamó el equipo. Kido sólo sintió un rubor en las mejillas, sin embargo, el tono tomate lo tenía Goenji, que además se veía sorprendido.

–Etto…– Endo se rascó la cabeza y miró al cielo– bueno, Kido no dice las cosas sólo porque sí, y suena lógico que tomados de las manos logren coordinación y sientan, la fuerza del otro–sonrió– bien equipo, ¡que así sea entonces!– entusiasmado corrió a la portería.

–¡Bien, estoy listo!–gritó.

"Sí, pero yo no", pensó Goenji. Tanto el pelicrema como el castaño se colocaron en sus puestos.

En ese momento, estaba llegando a la cancha del equipo Raimon un jugador del Instituto Teikoku. Piel morena, cabello azulado en un tono claro, uniforme negro y un parche en el ojo derecho. Acercándose al entrenamiento, logró divisar a la causa de su visita, Yuto Kido. Sonrió al verle, lo extrañaba demasiado, a su antiguo capitán, su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, sentía más que amistad por él, un sentimiento que estaba dispuesto a revelar muy pronto. Fue por eso, por ese sentimiento, que lo destrozó lo que miró después.

Goenji suspiró y sujetó la mano de Kido, el mediocampista suspiró también. Empezaron a correr, Goenji con el balón. Era obvio que se encontraban nerviosos, más Kido. Sakuma y el equipo Raimon eran espectadores de algo difícil de creer; Kido y Goenji tomados de la mano.

–Ahora, a una potencia–dijo Goenji

–Hai–respondió Kido. Apretó fuerte la mano de Goenji para sentir la energía del delantero, su intensidad, y cuando ambos se sintieron sincronizados….

–¡Flecha de luz!–al instante de patear al balón, éste salió disparado como si de una flecha se tratara.

Todos los presentes tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos por el destello emitido, estaban un tanto sorprendidos de conocer esa magnitud.

"Esa fuerza, esa velocidad" pensó Sakuma.

– ¡Mano demoníaca!–grito el portero realizando su potente técnica, sin embargo, no pudo detener el balón. Agotado a la vez de sorprendido, gritó:

– ¡Son los mejores chicos!–sosteniéndose la mano izquierda.

–Endo, te ves lastimado–se le acercó Kazemaru preocupado–dejemos el entrenamiento hasta aquí, te llevo a casa.

–Gracias Kazemaru–contestó Endo notoriamente feliz, expresión que cambió a sorpresa cuando vio que Goenji y Kido seguían tomados de la mano. Al darse cuenta, el delantero soltó a Kido y éste desvió la mirada.

Sakuma, quién seguía observando a cierta distancia, sólo cambió a un gesto de molestia y hasta algo de frustración. Había ido a Raimon a algo en particular, no podía permitir que Goenji se interpusiera en su objetivo.

–¡Bien chicos, nos vemos mañana!–se despidió Endo.

El equipo se dispersó rumbo a vestidores para luego retirarse. Kido y Goenji se separaron sin decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera mirarse, lo que confortó a Sakuma.

El jugador de Teikoku se acercó a Kido.

–Hola, Kido–dijo sonriéndole al castaño, quién estaba algo distraído y se sorprendió un poco a ver a su antiguo compañero.

–Sakuma–Kido sonrió al reconocer a su amigo–es bueno verte, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sakuma sonrió, Kido se parecía de mejor humor ahora que se volvían a ver.

–Verás…–Sakuma se puso algo nervioso–sucede que tengo que decirte algo.

–¿De verdad, es algo grave?–Kido se notó algo preocupado.

–No, no es eso–Sakuma emitió un suspiro–sígueme, por favor.

Kido acató a su amigo y salieron de la cancha.

–Kido–le dijo Sakuma ya en un sitio apartado–lo que vas a escuchar es algo que puedes deducir fácilmente, y aun así tengo la necesidad de decirlo.

–Sakuma…

–Kido, yo…–Sakuma tomó al castaño de las manos, Kido se sorprendió pero decidió no resistirse, Sakuma sólo tenía la mirada baja y un rubor en las mejillas.

–Sabes que, te extrañamos como nuestro capitán, como nuestro compañero, pero yo…yo te extraño por algo más que eso–Sakuma decidió levantar su mirada–Kido, yo te apreció como algo más.

Sakuma soltó la mano derecha de Kido y le desprendió de sus googles, tenía que admirar su hermosa mirada. El castaño abrió mucho los ojos en señal de asombro.

"He soñado con vivir esto, con tener estas sensaciones, y ahora, me parece tan poco probable, y tengo miedo de que así sea", pensaba Kido desconcertado.

–Kido, yo te… yo te amo–dijo Sakuma al momento de cerrar los ojos y acercarse a los labios de su antiguo compañero. Sabía que no era lo más correcto, pero no podía evitarlo. Kido tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sentía que todo sucedía en cámara lenta. Quería a Sakuma, pero se sentía confundido por Goenji. Kido tomó una decisión, cerró los ojos y movió ligeramente la cara. "Sólo espero no arrepentirme después" alcanzó a pensar.

Los labios de Sakuma tuvieron que conformarse con depositar ese beso lleno de amor cerca de la comisura de los labios de Kido. Sakuma se separó avergonzado, pero sin soltarle las manos.

–Kido, yo…no era mi intención que…

–No, escucha Sakuma–Kido tomó fuertemente las manos de su amigo, y bajó la mirada–no me malinterpretes, yo también te quiero, te extraño y siento algo muy fuerte hacia ti, pero…

–Ese pero será, ¿Shuuya Goenji?–preguntó Sakuma cabizbajo, en un tono de réplica.

Kido, por vigésima vez ese día, quedó sorprendido.

–Como dije–continuó Kido–, yo también te aprecio y no sé qué haría si perdiera tu amistad. Mereces una respuesta y te juro que la tendrás, pero ahora no me siento como yo, y si voy a corresponderte, quiero que sea como el Kido del que te enamoraste. Y yo mismo, no sé si estoy enamorado–Kido se sentía fatal, quería abrazar a Sakuma y besarlo hasta que le dolieran los labios, y sin embargo, así estaba, como una niña confundida.

–De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos pronto– dijo Sakuma a Kido, con un notorio aire de tristeza. Kido notó como Sakuma luchaba por contener las lágrimas. El castaño acompañó a su amigo hacia la salida, y antes de que Sakuma se despidiera, Kido decidió hacer algo último.

–Por el momento, perdóname, tampoco quiero hacerte ni hacerme falsas ilusiones, pero sí hay algo que quiero hacer.

Kido tomó rápidamente la cara del moreno entre sus manos de la forma más tierna que pudo, y juntó sus labios con los de Sakuma.

Ahora el sorprendido era el jugador de Teikoku, y sin embargo se dejó llevar por el momento. Kido sólo tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, quería disfrutarlo porque dicho y hecho, se había arrepentido de no besar a Sakuma antes.

Al romper el contacto, ambos se veían agitados y un tanto confundidos, pero notoriamente felices. Cuando Kido sintió que su compostura regresaba, se acomodó los googles y dijo:

–Hasta luego, Sakuma.

Que tal? A mí me encantó escribir este cap xD


	3. Si mis sentimientos están confundidos

Capítulo 3.– Si mis sentimientos están confundidos, por favor permanece a mi lado

Konnichiwa!=D

Tercer capi, no es por nada pero…esta bueno xD

Soplaba una brisa muy fresca, tal vez le serviría a Kido para bajar su temperatura corporal, la cual había aumentado a niveles considerables después de haber tenido su primer beso. Kido regresó rápidamente a vestidores para quitarse su uniforme, para dirigirse a casa y tratar de aclarar su mente. A pesar de que era tarde, Goenji había permanecido en la escuela, cerca de la cancha, tenía que hablar con Kido.

Goenji, al ver al mediocampista salir vestido ya sin su uniforme, tragó saliva. Y es que ya no se sentía confundido, sabía lo que sentía. Goenji, sentado en el fresco pasto y admirando el atardecer, reflexionó.

*Flash Back*

Goenji caminaba hacia su casa, desconcertado, con mil preguntas en la mente. Sabía que Kido era importante para él, le gustaba hablarle, entrenar con él y apreciaba su amistad, pero, ¿por qué todo eso se había vuelto más fuerte? Se cuestionó, ¿le gustaba Kido?, "sí, mucho", atinó a pensar el pelicrema. Se asombró de su propia respuesta, abrió mucho los ojos, se detuvo un momento. Ahora que lo había admitido, ¿qué hacer? Siguió caminando con la mirada un tanto baja y las manos en los bolsillos de su polera naranja.

"¿Qué me gusta de él?, su inteligencia, su sonrisa, belleza, modo de jugar, fortaleza…"

Y podía seguir. Pero, ¿era sólo atracción?

Goenji se preguntó: "Si, por alguna razón, ya no tuviera a Kido conmigo, ¿qué haría yo?", o más aún; "y…¿si le pasara algo a Kido?"

Goenji se asustó ante esa idea. No, no permitiría nunca eso.

–No permitiría que te lastimaran Yuto Kido–susurró Goenji–porque te amo.

*Fin Flash Back*

Goenji sonrío al recordar sus propias palabras. Ahora sabía que amaba a Kido y tenía que buscar la forma de ser correspondido. Kido divisó a Goenji y optó por irse lo más disimuladamente que pudiera, mas no contaba con que el delantero lo llamaría.

–Kido, ¿puedes venir un momento?

–Ha…hai–contestó el aludido– "¿otro momento de intimidad? Hoy ya no, por favor" pensó Kido mientras se sentaba junto a Goenji y se mordía el labio en señal de nerviosismo.

–Gran técnica la de hoy, ¿no crees Kido?

–Por supuesto–contestó a Goenji con sonrisa de orgullo al recordarlo–la logramos muy bien.

–Al principio no–dijo Goenji–pero como el gran estratega que eres encontraste la forma de conseguir esa técnica–Goenji le dedicó una sonrisa a Kido, el cual se sonrojó un poco.

–Sobre eso…disculpa por el método tan…ortodoxo e incómodo.

Goenji río un poco.

–No, de hecho, fue divertido como nos miraban los demás.

Kido no pudo evitar reír al recordarlo.

–Además–continuó Goenji–, la verdad–tosió un poco,con un deje de nerviosismo– yo no quería, soltar tu mano–dijo al instante que tomó la muñeca de Kido. El mediocampista ni siquiera pudo voltear, estaba nervioso, sentía que volvía el color carmín que apenas se había desvanecido de su rostro. Pero…se sentía bien...

"Un momento"–pensó Kido, la imagen de Sakuma regresaba a su mente. En ese momento, Goenji estaba dándole a entender a Kid oque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero no podía olvidar a Sakuma y todolo que sentía por él. "¿Qué es lo qué pasa hoy?¿por qué me siento así? o más bien… ¿por quién me siento así?"

Kido notaba en la mirada de Goenji ilusión, y en sus labios nerviosismo y preocupación.

"Como al chico al que acabo de destrozar".

–Yo tampoco, quería soltarte–dijo bajando la mirada.

Goenji se ruborizó. Kido sintió recobrar su seriedad y compostura al darse cuenta, que lo más importante era aclarar sus sentimientos, pues la imagen de Sakuma no salía de su mente. Se soltó del agarre de Goenji y se levantó.

–Goenji–dijo con mirada de tristeza–nos vemos mañana. Al instante, Kido se había marchado dejando a un confundido y desconsolado Goenji.

De nuevo en ese estadio, de nuevo esos dos chicos solos. Había realizado con éxito esa técnica, y como siempre, Goenji no estaba dispuesto a soltar Kido. Éste quería zafarse del contacto, pero Goenji lo giró hacia él, le removió sus googles, se acercó a los labios del mediocampista y…

–¡Ya despierta!– no está bien dormir en clase.

Goenji despertó, y despertó muy molesto, sólo le faltaba gruñir. ¿Quién osaba despertarlo mientras tenía un sueño tan perfecto como ese?

–Endo… –dijo Goenji, al momento que observaba que eran los únicos en el salón.

–Las clases terminaron ya Goenji, ¿te sientes bien? Puede que pases mucho tiempo mirando por la ventana, pero no te había visto dormir en clase.

Endo se sentó quedando frente a su amigo.

–Estoy bien Endo, no es nada.

–Goenji, ¿qué te tiene tan preocupado como para no dormir bien en las noches?,

¿asuntos del corazón quizá?–preguntó Endo. Goenjihizo un gesto de molestia, el portero había dado en el blanco.

–¿Sabes Endo? Me sorprende tu deducción de hoy. No te ofendas, pero no sueles ser muy preceptivo.

Endo se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y rió.

–Tienes razón Goenji, pero verás, no soy el único que piensa eso.

–¿Eh?

–Pues, ayer, cuando tú y Kido realizaron esa técnica, se veían muy tensos. Quiero decir, cualquiera no estaría muy cómodo, pero era una tensión diferente, los dos estaban muy nerviosos… y pues nos imaginamos que tú y Kido…

–¡Endo!–lo interrumpió Goenji–¿quién más piens aasí?

–Creo que todo el equipo, jeje–rió Endo–pero yo no me había puesto a pensar mucho en eso, pero Kazemaru me lo hizo notar.

Goenji desvió la mirada. Esto se estaba poniendo de mal en peor. No es que no le tuviera confianza a su equipo, el problema era que si era rechazado, sería más la gente enterada. Endo notó de inmediato la cara de angustia de su amigo. "Parece un mártir, ¿cuánto ya habrá sufrido por esto?"se preguntó Endo.

–Goenji, escucha, sé que te sientes mal, pero las cosas no tienen que ser así–Goenji prestó atención a Endo– al principio es difícil aceptar lo que sientes por un chico, y te sientes peor con el miedo a ser rechazado, ¡pero tienes que intentarlo! Sé que sientes que es mucho lo que puedes perder, una amistad muy valiosa por ejemplo, pero, ¿la vida es para arriesgarse no lo crees?

–Endo…–Goenji se sintió más reconfortado. Ya no se sentía solo, y le dedicó una sonrisa a Endo como agradecimiento.

–Oye–le dijo Goenji en un tono más confiado y un poco burlón– parece que ya tienes experiencia.

–¿Nani?–preguntó Endo un poco sobresaltado con la pregunta.

–Que es obvio que ya tienes práctica en esto. Dime, ¿quién es?

–Am…etto… yo, jjiji– Endo rió un poco nervioso.

–¿Es Kazemaru, cierto?

–La verdad, sí, es él–Endo miró hacia el techo con una sonrisa y mirada ilusionada–ya

somos pareja.

–Que buena noticia–dijo Goenji, a la vez que se imaginaba en una relación con Kido.

Al recordar al mediocampista, Goenji no pudo evitar reprimir un suspiro.

–En realidad te pegó fuerte, ¿verdad?–rió Endo. Goenji ignoró la pregunta–y entonces…

–¿Entonces?

–¿Cuándo te declaras?–preguntó alegre el portero.

Goenji cambió a un semblante triste, y le contó a Endo lo que había pasado con Kido al final del último entrenamiento.

–Ya veo–dijo seriamente Endo cuando acabó de escuchar a su amigo, miró hacia el techo, pensando–por lo que noto, no terminaste de confesarle tus sentimientos a Kido.

–Lo sé, pero…

–¡Nada de peros!–dijo Endo a la vez que se levantaba rápidamente y se llevaba a Goenji con él.

–¿A dónde vamos?–preguntó Goenji.

–¿A dónde crees tú? Ya casi es hora de entrenar y tienes que hablar con Kido– Endo le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo.

–¿Disculpa?–ahora sí que Goenji se había puesto nervioso.

En la Academia Teikoku…

Caminando por uno de los pasillos contiguos a la cancha de futbol, se encontraba Genda. Éste era el portero del equipo, unjugador muy alto, pelirrojo, cabello en puntas un tanto largo y ojos azules. Llevaba su uniforme de portero, la parte superior era de un color entre café y naranja, con franjas blancas y negras a lo largo de los brazos, y pantaloncillos color café.

Iba caminando cuando escuchó sollozos en uno de los oscuros pasillos. Genda, creyendo reconocerlos, se acercó muy preocupado a la fuente de tales sonidos.

Genda alcanzó a divisar a alguien sentado en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas, tratando de reprimir el llanto, mas era inútil.

–Sakuma…– el aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar que lo llamaban, pero se tranquilizó al voltear y ver a su amigo.

–Gen…da…–dijo entre sollozos.

–Por Dios, Sakuma, ¿qué te pasó?– el portero deTeikoku estaba notoriamente alterado, se hincó frente a Sakuma y le tomó porlos hombros–dime, ¿quién te hizo daño?

–Genda, yo soy el único culpable de mi sufrimiento–contestó el mediocampista al momento de secarse sus lágrimas. Sakuma, al ver a su compañero tan preocupado, decidió contarle lo que había pasado ayer con Kido. Genda se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la historia. Sabía que su compañero apreciaba mucho a Kido, mas no que sentía algo más por su ex capitán. Al terminar de hablar, Sakuma no pudo evitar que más lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, se sentía más tranquilo al hablar de lo que sentía. Genda lo escuchó atentamente, y lo abrazó en señal de apoyo.

–¿Lo comprendes Genda? Es más que claro que no me va a corresponder–dijo Sakuma.

–Pero…–Genda intentó hablar, mas se vio interrumpido.

–No, Genda, si de verdad me quisiera, no lo hubiera dudado, no me habría dicho que pensaba en alguien más.

–¡Pero te besó, Sakuma!–reclamó el portero.

–Lo sé, y me hizo muy feliz, pero…–el moreno bajó la mirada– siento que si me acepta, será porque no funcionó lo suyo con Goenji.

Genda lo tomó fuertemente de sus hombros.

–Escucha. Sakuma, Kido es nuestro amigo, y si te hace sufrir no debe ser a propósito. No estuvo bien lo que hizo, al dejarte así de confundido. Pero yo sé que te aprecia y no te dejará más tiempo con tu incertidumbre.

–Exacto, pero…y si, ¿no me acepta?–ante el temor de volver a llorar, se abrazó fuertemente a Genda. Éste sólo correspondió el abrazo. Odiaba ver a su compañero así, se sentía sufrir cuando alguien lo dañaba. Pero también le dolía todo lo que acaba de enterarse. Genda abrazó a Sakuma más fuerte. Juntó sus cabezas, y buscó las palabras que describieran lo que sentía por su compañero.

"Sakuma"–pensó Genda–"me duele que tenga que ser Kido el que elijas, porque yo te quiero como no te lo puedes imaginar, pero buscaré la forma de que seas feliz, y si eso es estando a lado de Kido, más le vale que te corresponda".

Sakuma aún abrazado a Genda, no notó que de los ojos del portero, salían pequeñas gotas saladas.

Ahh…que triste es el amor no? u_u

Matta nee! n_n


	4. Cuando te vi supe que no quería perderte

Hola de nuevo n_n

Aquí el capítulo 4 de esta tierna y enredada historia xD

Capítulo 4.– Cuando te vi, supe que no quería perderte

Kido se encontraba atando sus zapatillas de futbol. Había llegado al entrenamiento más temprano que el resto de su equipo. Decidió empezar solo cuando vio que una figura conocida se acercaba.

–¿Quieres practicar algunos tiros?–preguntó aGenda.

–Por supuesto–contestó Kido de forma alegre, ya extrañaba ver a su antiguo compañero.

Empezaron a entrenar con energía, con compañerismo, sintiéndose de nuevo en los viejos tiempos.

–¡Doble Bus!–Kido realizó su técnica.

–¡Barrera luminosa!–exclamó Genda creando enefecto, una enorme barrera. Se dio una lucha entre ésta y el balón lanzado por Kido. A pesar de la fuerza de la Barrera Luminosa de Genda, Kido logró anotar el gol.

–Bien Kido–dijo Genda– veo que con este equipo te has vuelto fuerte.

–Gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás–contestó Kido.

Genda sonrió y después suspiró.

–Kido, te soy sincero, vine especialmente a preguntarte algo.

El mediocampista se puso a la defensiva, sabía a lo que se refería Genda.

–Kido, ¿qué es… lo que sientes por Sakuma?–preguntó el portero.

–Yo…–Kido bajó la mirada, ni siquiera él se lo tenía claro.

–Escucha, Kido. Por lo que me contó Sakuma, entiendo que sientas más que una amistad por Shuuya Goenji, pero… recuerda todo lo que has vivido con Sakuma, sé que no quieres verlo sufrir, ¿verdad?

Kido se acercó a Genda.

–Más que sólo amistad, Genda, ¿es lo que sientes por Sakuma, cierto?

Genda se sorprendió. Vaya que Kido era rápido para las deducciones.

–Genda, me dolería que por mi culpa no tuvieras a Sakuma contigo.

–Eso no importa, quiero que Sakuma tenga la felicidad que se merece– contestó el portero con firmeza.

–Genda…–Kido tenía una sincera mirada de admiración. Genda había sido tan fuerte, seguro de sus sentimientos, algo que Kido no se sentía dispuesto a lograr.

–Creo que Sakuma se merece que lo busques, que le des una respuesta. ¿Sabes qué me hace pensar que Sakuma te merece más que Goenji? Es simple, ¿el delantero te ha dicho que siente algo más por ti que amistad?, ¿ha llorado por ti?

–Genda, yo…–Kido trató de ponerse a la defensiva, mas sabía que los sentimientos de Sakuma hacia él habían sido más fuertes de los de Goenji en esos aspectos.

–Yo sé lo que pasó contigo y Goenji ayer.

–¿Cómo dices?

*Flash Back*

Genda había entrado a la secundaria Raimon, habían acabado las clases y sabía que aún no era hora del entrenamiento del equipo de futbol, sin embargo no podía esperar a hablar con Kido, así que empezó a buscarlo entre las aulas semivacías.

Justamente al pasar por un salón de 8vo grado, escuchó voces familiares:

–En realidad te pegó fuerte, ¿verdad?–Genda reconoció esa voz como la de Endo Mamorou–y entonces…

–¿Entonces?–"esa es la voz de Goenji" pensó el portero de Teikoku.

–¿Cuándo te declaras?–preguntó alegre el portero.

Genda escuchó como Goenji empezaba a contar a Endo sobre su conversación con Kido la tarde anterior, en donde Goenji trató de llegar más lejos con el mediocampista, y como éste se resistió.

*Fin Flash Back*

–¿Lo ves Kido?– le dijo Genda al castaño después de contarle lo anterior–sientes el cariño de Goenji, pero sabes que te resististe a él, en cambio, cuando estabas con Sakuma–Genda tragó saliva–, hasta lo besaste.

Kido se mordió el labio inferior. Esta situación se estaba saliendo de su control. Tenía que admitirlo, lo que decía Genda era cierto. Tal vez, era más fuerte lo que sentía por Sakuma que por Goenji.

–Espero haber ayudado en tu decisión. Kido–y con estas palabras, el portero de Teikoku se despidió.

–¡Endo!–gritaba un nervioso Goenji, que estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado por el portero de Raimon.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡¿Qué pretendes?

–Te digo que es simple, irás con Kido y le dirás tus sentimientos–Endo sonreía de emoción de sólo imaginar la situación tan romántica por la que pasarían sus compañeros.

–Pero…yo…–Goenji estaba cada vez más alterado.

–¿Qué te dije de los peros?–Al llegar cerca del área de entrenamiento, Endo por fin soltó a Goenji.

Buscaron a Kido con la mirada, sin éxito.

–Bien–exclamó Endo –yo lo buscaré por la derecha y tú por la izquierda. Si lo encuentro, lo llevó hasta ti, si tú lo encuentras, asegúrate de decirle que lo amas.

Al momento de irse, Endo le hizo a guiño a Goenji, lo que sólo perturbó más al delantero.

–Bien, tengo que intentarlo.

–Kido, Kidoo!–exclamaba Endo–rayos, me sorprende, ¿dónde se habrá metido?

Al instante, vio al mediocampista dirigirse hacia él rápidamente.

–¡Kido! Que bueno encontrarte, escucha tenemos que…

–Endo…–la respiración de Kido se notaba algo agitada– hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Disculpa pero faltaré al entrenamiento de hoy.

–Pero…pero…–Endo se sorprendió ante las palabras des u amigo–oye, Kido, ¿es tan importante que no pueda esperar?, quiero decir, etto…Goenji tiene que decirte algo importante.

–Algo…¿importante?

–Sí, ¿qué no has notado lo que siente por ti?–Endo le sonrió, tratando de calmar el semblante agitado de Kido.

El mediocampista río un poco.

–Vaya que soy malo para estas cosas–exclamó–Endo, Goenji es importante para mí, pero ahora necesito ver a Sakuma.

–¿Sa…sakuma?–preguntó Endo con consternación.

–Sí, nos veremos después, Endo–dijo Kido dándose prisa y dirigiéndose al Instituto Teikoku.

Endo sólo se quedó pasmado mirando a Kido alejarse, para después salir corriendo gritando:

–¡Goenji!


	5. Sentimientos aclarados

_KONNICHIWA! =D_

_Al fin estoy de vacaciones! XD_

_Sin más, un capi que me encantó escribir n/n_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5.- Sentimientos aclarados, permanecerás en mi vida**

Kido avanzaba muy rápidamente hacia su antigua secundaria, prácticamente estaba corriendo. Sabía lo mucho que había hecho sufrir a Sakuma y quería arreglarlo.

Mientras tanto, en Raimon.

–¿A Sakuma? Y tú piensas que…

–Muy probablemente–Endo estaba recobrando el aliento después de buscar a Goenji–pude notar en Kido, una preocupación…más allá de amigos.

Goenji recordó haber visto a Sakuma cuando Kido y el delantero de Raimon realizaban por primera vez su técnica de Flecha de Luz. Sin embargo, Goenji no le prestó importancia.

"Vaya error", pensó.

Goenji trataba de pensar a mil por hora, mas no lograba tener ninguna idea lógica.

Endo notaba la desesperación en Goenji.

–¡¿Pero qué te ocurre?–le reclamó el portero–¡no ganas nada quedándote pensando! Es obvio que tienes que ir a buscarlo.

–¿Y si cometo un error al hacerlo? Quiero decir, tal vez él quiera ser feliz con Sakuma.

–¿De verdad eres tú Goenji?–exclamó Endo–no me digas que te quedarás de brazos cruzados mientras ves como alguien más se queda con la primera persona que has amado. No me digas que te has rendido Goenji, porque no quiero creerlo.

–Endo…–en ese momento la inseguridad y miedo de Goenji se esfumaron. Su capitán creía en él, tenía que luchar, y antes de retirarse…

–Endo, muchas gracias amigo–le dedicó una sonrisa y fue en busca de su querido Kido.

Goenji se acercaba a la antigua escuela de Kido, cuando se topó con Genda. Éste estaba recargado a la sombra de un árbol.

–Shuuya Goenji, es bueno volverte a ver.

–Genda…

–Te ves apurado, ¿buscas a alguien?

–Busco a Kido.

–Claro, sobre eso…–Genda se acercó a Goenji–dime, ¿qué sientes por él?

–¿Nani?

–Quiero decir, sé que sentimientos guardas hacia Kido–Genda dio un suspiro–Creo que personas como nosotros tenemos que aprender a resignarnos.

–No entiendo que quieres decir Genda.

–En este momento–continuó Genda–Kido debe estar con Sakuma, y así es como debe ser.

–No, ¡escúchame! No puedo resignarme–Goenji estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que conservaba.

–Lo siento, pero es cierto. Sé lo que se siente Goenji, tener que dejar a la persona que más aprecias, pero piensa que ella será feliz.

–Genda, ¿acaso tú, con Sakuma?

–No tiene caso mencionarlo.

–No debes sumergirte en la desesperación–Goenji no estaba dispuesto a renunciar aún.

–Escucha, Goenji–Genda cambió su semblante a uno melancólico–yo, yo amo a Sakuma, y quiero estar junto a él. Es por eso que deseaba que tú pudieras estar junto a Kido. Nuestro antiguo capitán aún es muyimportante para nosotros, y me gustaría verlo feliz junto a alguien que lo amara tanto como tú, pero…las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles.

Genda bajó la mirada, y continuó.

–Pensaba que Kido podía corresponderte, pero el mismo día que tú trataste de revelarle tus sentimientos, Sakuma lo hizo también.

Goenji abrió mucho los ojos ante esa noticia.

–Sólo que, Kido no aceptó a Sakuma en ese momento, pero, ¡se llegaron a besar!, lo comprendes Goenji, las cosas tomarán su curso, es difícil que intentemos algo para cambiarlo.

Goenji se sintió de piedra al escuchar a Genda.

"¿Besarse?" Goenji sentía que no podría reprimir por mucho las lágrimas, y si las que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos no le hubieran nublado por un momento la vista, hubiera jurado que Genda se secaba algunas lágrimas.

–Tal vez…tal vez tengas razón Genda, pero hay algo último que tengo que hacer.

Kido entraba a la cancha del Instituto Teikoku, con la esperanza de encontrar a Sakuma allí, mas no lograba localizarlo. Al fin, vio a su amigo, quien se acercaba. Al llegar hasta él, Sakuma cerró los ojos, sabía que Kido le había llevado la respuesta, favorable o no, pero una respuesta. Se sentía tan frustrado, se sentía muy lejos de ser correspondido.

–Escucha, Sakuma–Kido rompió el silencio– necesito que sepas, que tienes razón, si siento algo muy fuerte por Goenji.

Sakuma ni siquiera lo miraba, lo que le dolía a Kido.

–Pero…cuando te besé, no fue un simple capricho, ahora me doy cuenta de eso Sakuma.

El moreno levantó la vista, ¿podría ser qué…?

–Kido, ¿entonces tú?

–Sakuma…–Kido le tomó de la mano y se acercó, estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando…

Al instante, una silueta conocida entraba arruinando el momento de intimidad.

"Shuuya Goenji" Reconoció Sakuma, separándose un poco de Kido y poniéndose en actitud defensiva.

Al entrar y acercarse a la que parecía, la nueva pareja, Goenji no pudo disimular su coraje, su tristeza, su frustración. Luchó por conservar el autocontrol, no salir corriendo llorando y mantener a raya el temblor que sufría su cuerpo.

–Sakuma, no estoy aquí para discutir ni nada por el estilo. Comprendo lo que sientes por Kido, y tal parece que él te corresponde–Goenji bajó mucho la vista.

–Goenji–dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

–Sólo quiero, Sakuma, que me des un momento con Kido, ¡sólo eso!, sólo así podré estar un poco menos frustrado, después, pueden seguir juntos, espero que lo comprendan.

Se sorprendieron ante la petición de Goenji.

–Kido…–dijo Sakuma.

–Está bien, Sakuma. Ahora vuelvo.

–Ha…hai.–Sakuma se resignó, después de todo, para ese momento, ya sentía a Kido como suyo.

Goenji y Kido se alejaron hacia uno de los oscuros pasillos, lo que sólo servía para poner aún más nerviosos a los jugadores de Raimon. Goenji se recargó en una de las paredes, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el suelo.

"Es ahora o nunca"–pensó.

–Kido–comenzó Goenji–primero que nada, perdona por…interrumpirte, cuando estabas con Sakuma.

–Descuida, Goenji.

–Como sea, lo que tengo que decirte Kido, es que–Goenji tomó a Kido por los hombros, acercándolo hacia él y mirándolo de frente–es que te amo, Yuto Kido.

Kido sintió que le temblaba el cuerpo y se le dilataban las pupilas. No es que estuviera asombrado, pero el delantero lo estaba cautivando como no creía posible.

–Kido, yo sé lo mucho que quieres a Sakuma. Genda me contó de su encuentro, sé que lo quieres tanto como para besarlo.

–Goenji, yo no…

–No, Kido–Goenji lo interrumpió–no te resististe por alguna razón, por un sentimiento. Un sentir que se llama amor. Lo sé, porque gracias a ti, he conocido lo que es estar enamorado.

Goenji soltó a Kido y volvió a recargarse, mirando hacia arriba. Mirando nada en particular. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo, al fin había dicho lo que tuvo que callar. Luchaba por no llorar, pero sabía que apenas viera a Kido con Sakuma, no podría reprimir sus sollozos. Kido no podía moverse, no lograba articular palabra. Su ágil mente no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

–Es curioso, ¿no?–continuó Goenji, ya incapaz de mirar a Kido–en ocasiones, uno cree que el destino está de su parte, que las cosas resultarán, que los sueños se cumplen.

–Los sueños…–murmuró Kido, recordando.

–Sí, ahora que lo pienso, quiero decirte eso también, para que no dudes lo mucho que te he amado–miró nuevamente a Kido a los ojos–. Llegué a soñarnos, a ti y a mí, solos en una cancha, realizando la técnica que acabamos de dominar, aun antes de que Endo nos contara de su existencia. Yo era tan feliz, ya que allí, intentaba besarte, mas nunca lo logré…y por lo visto, nunca lo lograré.

Kido sentía dilatarse sus pupilas. Entreabrió laboca.

"¿Cómo es posible?, ¿tenemos el mismo sueño, cuánto lleva correspondiéndome?"– se preguntó el medio campista.

–Kido– continúo Goenji–acepto los sentimientos que tengas hacia Sakuma, o al que decidas amar. Ese día, me dejaste en claro que lo nuestro no podría ser.

La confusión de Kido aumentó. No esperaba tanta sinceridad por parte de Goenji. Kido notó como su amigo luchaba por reprimir lágrimas. El mediocampista no tuvo tiempo de pensar, sólo se acercó un poco más, y sorpresivamente lo abrazó.

Goenji se sobresaltó. Kido lo abrazaba muy fuerte, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Goenji.

–Goenji–habló Kido sin separarse–lamento, todo lo que te haya hecho sufrir, por las decisiones que haya llegado a tomar.

Goenji no lo aguantó más. Sollozos escaparon directo de su alma, alma rota y resignada. Correspondió con dominio al abrazo de Kido, el cual ni siquiera se quejó.

–Supongo que, prefieres que después, lo olvidemos todo, ¿no, Kido?

Kido se sintió mal como nunca en su vida al escuchar la voz quebrada de Goenji.

"Soy una basura de persona"–pensó Kido.

En ese momento, Kido quedó cautivado, sintió como rodaba por su mejilla una de las lagrimas de su compañero. El delantero había acortado la distancia entre sus rostros, casi en un beso. Kido sentía claramente las frescas gotas saladas que escapaban de uno de los cielos de Goenji. Entonces, Kido se dio cuenta, las lágrimas también era de él ahora.

–Kido, ¿estás, llorando?

Goenji sólo obtuvo como respuesta sollozos por parte de Kido, el cual se aferró más a su compañero, sentía que si soltaba aGoenji, se le vendría abajo el mundo.

–Diablos, ¿por qué tardan tanto?–se preguntaba Sakuma, cuando divisó a Kido acercándose a él. Sakuma se sonrojó al verlo tan cerca.

–Sakuma…–dijo Kido en casi un susurro. Sakuma sólo sonrió.

Kido tomó entre sus manos la mano derecha de su amigo.

–Te dije que tendrías una respuesta–el ahora jugador de Raimon bajó la mirada– y, me he dado cuenta, que a pesar de lo mucho que yo llegue a quererte, hay una persona que te merece más que yo.

Sakuma abrió mucho la mirada, sintió quebrarse su alrededor.

–Kido…– dijo el moreno con voz quebrada, reflejando lo lastimada que había quedado su alma.

–Lo lamento Sakuma, pero es la verdad. No soportaría no verte con la persona que sé que te haría feliz– la tristeza de Kido era inmensa, pero sabía que a larga, era lo mejor.

–¿Qué estás diciendo Kido?–la voz de Sakuma estaba llena de frustración–yo sólo puedo quererte a ti. ¿Y quién es la persona de la que estás hablando?

–Creo, que no tardarás en darte cuenta. El amor que te profesa es de los más puros que he conocido. Es alguien muy cercano a ti. Por favor Sakuma, no dudes de mi cariño, pero…–Kido tragó saliva– es lo mejor.

El mediocampista de Raimon vio a Sakuma con lágrimas en los ojos. Kido se le acercó, lo tomó de los hombros y con todo el cariño y dulzura del que fue capaz, le besó en la frente.

–Créeme que el momento que vivimos juntos, nunca voy a olvidarlo.

–Yo tampoco, Kido –Sakuma abrazó fuertemente aKido. Sabía que tenía que resignarse, por más que le doliera– sólo prométeme que vas a ser muy feliz, ¿entendido?

–Gracias, Sakuma– le contestó Kido mientras cerraba los ojos y acariciaba el cabello de su amigo. Al cabo de un momento se separaron.

–Tal vez esa persona te esté esperando afuera,Sakuma.

El moreno suspiró asimilando la idea. Kido le dedicó una sincera y cariñosa sonrisa.

–Cuídate, nos veremos pronto– le dijo a Sakuma, dándole un último beso en la mejilla y saliendo del lugar.

Sakuma le devolvió la sonrisa.

Afuera, Kido miró al atardecer, y pudo haber jurado que estaba aún más hermoso y brillante que otros días.

Una persona llegó junto a él y le tomó de la mano, Kido no se sorprendió en absoluto.

–¿Regresamos a Raimon, Kido?–preguntó Goenji.

–¿A esta hora? Ya no debe haber nadie.

Goenji sonrió.

–Kido, ese el punto.

El mediocampista se sonrojó.

* * *

_El siguiente capi es el final u_u_

_Advertencia de lemon! =P_


	6. Si unimos nuestros cuerpos

**Konnichiwa =D**

**Les traigo el cap final, no se cuantos sigan leyendo pero gracias! xD**

**Hecho con amor!**

**Advierto, hay lemon, si alguien se lo quiere saltar por la queja que tuve en otro foro, pero no dejen de leer la hermosa histora n_n**

Capítulo 6.- Si unimos nuestros cuerpos, unimos nuestros corazones

Genda, esperando que lo peor ya hubiera pasado, se adentró en la Academia Teikoku, mas no encontró ni a su compañero ni a los jugadores de Raimon.

Decidió dirigirse a la casa de Sakuma, ya que la duda le carcomía.

Caminaba con cierto desgano, se imaginaba que para ese momento una nueva pareja habría nacido, y aunque Genda estaba en lo correcto, se equivocaba en los miembros de tal pareja.

Al llegar al domicilio, Genda llamó a la puerta. Salió Sakuma, muy cabizbajo y con los ojos llorosos.

–Hola Genda.

–¡Sakuma!– Genda se sorprendió al ver a su amigo en ese estado– ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

–Ve…verás, Kido y yo…–Sakuma suspiró, era difícil hablar de eso. El moreno decidió dejar pasar al pelirrojo.

–Después de todo, no hay nadie.

Genda se sonrojó al escucharlo. Una vez en la sala, Sakuma le relató lo sucedido al portero. En ningún momento, Sakuma separó su vista del suelo. Al terminar, el moreno notó que Genda luchaba por reprimir su rabia.

–¡¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso?

–Pero, Genda…

–No, Sakuma– lo interrumpió Genda– no es justo que le hayas entregado tus sentimientos y él los rechazará.

–Pero, Kido admitió quererme– Sakuma suspiró y elevó su mirada– sólo que, me dijo que no podría estar junto a mí, sabiendo qu ehabía alguien que me amaba más que él.

–¿Cómo dices, Sakuma?–Genda se había desconcertado.

"Kido, ¿de verdad fuiste capaz de revelarle eso a Sakuma?"–se preguntó Genda.

–Y… ¿Kido te dijo quién era esa persona, Sakuma?

–No, no quiso decírmelo, pero mencionó que era muy cercano a mí.

"Kido creyó que lo mejor era darme una oportunidad"– pensó Genda– "Tengo que intentarlo". El portero sintió una inmensa tristeza al ver como lágrimas amenazaban con volver a brotar de los ojos de Sakuma.

El mediocampista se avergonzó de la actitud que estaba tomando.

–No…no me prestes mucha atención, Genda. Es cierto que no me siento bien, pero entiendo que es patético verme así– se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, mas le faltó una que aún resbalaba por su morena mejilla izquierda. Genda se acercó más a Sakuma y le borró con cariño esa lágrima. El moreno se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la mirada de amor que le dedicaba Genda.

–Genda, ¿acaso tú…?

–Sí, Sakuma– el pelirrojo bajó la mirada– yo soy la persona a la que se refería Kido.

Sakuma se sobresaltó. Sintió sus pupilas dilatarse y sus mejillas adquirir un tono rojizo.

–Genda, eso quiere decir…

–Sakuma, yo…– el pelirrojo decidió arriesgarse, jugarlo todo de una vez, tomó la cara de su compañero entre sus manos, y antes de rozar sus bocas…– yo te amo Sakuma.

La única reacción del mediocampista al sentirse besado por Genda, fue la de cerrar los ojos y pasar sus brazos alrededor delcuello del portero. Correspondió el beso de forma lenta, sin ninguna prisa. Genda no se sentía de ninguna manera seguro de abrir los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía, todo podía esfumarse. Sentía los labios de Sakuma tan unidos a los suyos… como siempre los había querido.

Al momento de tener que separarse, Genda lo hizo rápidamente.

–Perdóname, si te impresioné–habló Genda–, yo sólo, quería que supieras lo mucho que te amo– el pelirrojo entrelazó su mano con la de su amigo– Sakuma, respóndeme con toda sinceridad, ¿podrías corresponderme?

Sakuma estaba muy sorprendido, y aunque Genda no lo notara, demasiado feliz. Su corazón aún estaba sufriendo por Kido, pero ahora que conocía los sentimientos del pelirrojo, ahora que sabía lo que se sentía SER AMADO, no podía pedir más.

–Genda…–Sakuma llamó la atención de su compañero, el cual se veía ya un tanto preocupado y ansioso–dime, ¿cómo interpretas esto?–dijo Sakuma mientras abrazaba con demasiada fuerza al portero y lo besaba con mayor pasión que antes.

Genda reaccionó a corresponder, y a concentrase en la lucha de labios que apenas estaba iniciando.

* * *

Estaba cayendo la noche, Goenji y Kido miraban la cancha de la secundaria Raimon.

–Era obvio que no iba a quedar nadie–mencionó Kido al verla vacía.

–Y yo insisto en que esa es la mejor parte.

Kido se sonrojó tanto, que no se sintió capaz de voltear a ver a Goenji. Sabía que tanto él como su ahora novio se encontraban recordando lo mismo.

*Flash Back*

–Goenji–habló Kido sin separarse–lamento, todo lo que te haya hecho sufrir, por las decisiones que haya llegado a tomar.

Goenji no lo aguantó más. Sollozos escaparon directo de su alma, alma rota y resignada. Correspondió con dominio al abrazo de Kido, el cual ni siquiera se quejó.

–Supongo que, prefieres que después, lo olvidemos todo, ¿no, Kido?

Kido se sintió mal como nunca en su vida al escuchar la voz quebrada de Goenji.

"Soy una basura de persona"–pensó Kido.

En ese momento, Kido quedó cautivado, sintió como rodaba por su mejilla una de las lagrimas de su compañero. El delantero había acortado la distancia entre sus rostros, casi en un beso. Kido sentía claramente las frescas gotas saladas que escapaban de uno de los cielos de Goenji. Entonces, Kido se dio cuenta, las lágrimas también eran de él ahora.

–Kido, ¿estás, llorando?

Goenji sólo obtuvo como respuesta sollozos por parte de Kido, el cual se aferró más a su compañero, sentía que si soltaba a Goenji, se le vendría abajo el mundo.

–Sí, Goenji. No, no podría soportar estar lejos de ti. Y menos aún puedo verte sufrir, todo porque, yo correspondo tus sentimientos, y siempre lo haré.

Goenji se sorprendió tanto, que le fallaron las fuerzas, y él y el medio campista se vieron sentados en el piso, Kido completamente recargado sobre Goenji.

El delantero trató de levantarse, cuando notó que su compañero estaba utilizando sus piernas para aferrarse fuertemente a él. Kido sólo se mantenía abrazado y con los ojos cerrados, demostrando una enorme determinación. Ante tal contacto, Goenji sintió que su temperatura corporal aumentaba a niveles que no conocía.

–Goenji–Kido rompió el silencio que se había generado–, ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste por qué o por quién juego futbol?, pues juego por mi familia, mis amigos, y por ti, Shuuya Goenji, porque te amo.

Conmocionado, Goenji separó con dulzura a Kido de él, lo suficiente para mirarlo lo directamente. El mediocampista le sonrió con cariño, y Goenji le correspondió.

Kido decidió levantarse de Goenji, y le extendió una mano al delantero para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Al momento de incorporarse, Goenji le robó un beso cerca de los labios a Kido, y éste se lo devolvió en una mejilla.

*Fin Flash Back*

–Y bien, dime Kido, ¿quieres hacerlo?– preguntó Goenji en un tono bastante en serio.

–¿Eh?– Kido lo volteó a ver rápidamente.

"¿No es un poco rápido?"– pensó Kido nervioso.

–Me refiero a la técnica que aprendimos– Goenji sonrió.

Kido asintió, un tanto avergonzado de lo que había pasado por su mente.

Bajaron a la cancha, tomaron un balón que yacía abandonado en el campo y se pusieron a mitad del área.

Se tomaron de la mano y corrieron hacia la portería. Se coordinaron, sintieron la fuerza del otro y se dispusieron a patear el balón.

–¡Flecha de luz!–exclamaron al momento de realizar la técnica.

El balón salió disparado, la malla de la portería apenas y pudo resistir el impacto.

–Creo que– dijo Kido– está más fuerte que antes.

–Creo que el amor tiene algo que ver–contestó Goenji.

Kido sólo tosió un poco, algo ruborizado. Aún seguían tomados de la mano.

–Goenji, en el sueño que mencionaste, ¿no estabas dispuesto a soltarme?–preguntó Kido.

–No, claro que no.

–Y después– Kido soltó una risilla nerviosa–, ¿me atraías hacia tu cuerpo?

–Sí, más o menos de esta manera– sin soltar a Kido, Goenji hizo que el medio campista se aferrará a él.

–Y luego…–continuó Kido seductoramente– ¿me tomabas de la cintura?

Y así lo hizo Goenji, disfrutando del tono de Kido.

–Y… ¿me quitabas los googles?– Goenji se sorprendió por la exactitud de Kido. Con parsimonia, el delantero despojó a Kido de sus googles, y quedó prendido de esos ojos de un color carmín muy intenso.

–Kido– dijo el delantero– dime, ¿cómo es qué sabes esos detalles?

–Sucede que, yo he tenido, más de una vez, ese sueño.

–¿En… en serio?– Goenji quedó cautivado.

–Sí, pero si te has dado cuenta, hay una parte que siempre falta…

–¿De verdad?– Goenji habló en tono dulce– ¿y esa parte podría ser…esta?–dijo Goenji al momento de acercarse cada vez más a Kido, hasta culminar en un tierno beso, el primer beso entre ellos. Ambos buscaban que el desliz entre labios fuera lento, para disfrutarlo lo más posible. Goenji pasaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura y torso de Kido. El mediocampista acariciaba con una mano la nuca de Goenji, y con la otra se sujetaba de uno de los hombros del más alto. Y así estaban, teniendo su primera sesión de besos, en medio de una cancha de futbol, ahora sentían suyo el campo más que nunca.

No conforme con pasar sus manos por sobre la ropa de Kido, Goenji introdujo sus manos bajo las prendas del mediocampista. Kido se sobresaltó en un principio, al sentirse acariciado tan íntimamente por esas manos tan amadas. Goenji volvió el beso mucho más salvaje y rápido. Kido tratóde llevar el ritmo, pero se sentía tan en las nubes que era el delantero el que dominaba. Una de las manos de Goenji dejó de acariciar el cuerpo de Kido para dirigirse al cabello del mediocampista. Kido sólo pudo sentir como sus rastas caían sobre sus hombros.

Goenji se separó del beso para contemplar el aspecto de Kido.

–Así es, como soñaba verte–dijo antes de besarlo todavía con más pasión y acariciarle su cabello a Kido.

Éste abrazaba fuertemente a su pareja. Goenji sentía como la lujuria se apoderaba de su cuerpo. El mediocampista se percataba de que cada vez tenía que soportar mayor peso por la fuerza que Goenji ponía en sus besos y abrazos. Tanto así, que no pudo hacer nada para evitar terminar en el suelo de la cancha. A Goenji parecía no importarle, es más, ahora, con Kido debajo de él, le era más sencillo dar sus muestras de amor.

El delantero decidió incrementar la intensidad,pasando una de sus manos sobre la entrepierna de Kido, con fuerza a la vez que lentamente.

–¡Ah….!–se escuchó en el campo, al igual que se creó eco. Kido no pudo reprimir ese grito, así como no pudo reprimir los gemidos que vendrían cuando sintió rozar su ingle con la de Goenji.

–Go…Goenji, pa…para…ah…– decía entrecortadamente Kido.

–Pero, pareces estarlo disfrutando–contestó el delantero.

–Sí….sí, quiero decir que…

Goenji paró y miró a Kido con atención.

–Goenji, quiero decir que, no aquí. –Kido se ruborizó y desvió la mirada, había admitido desear lo que estuvo a punto depasar.

–Ya veo–dijo Goenji, mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla de Kido–, en ese caso…

Goenji se incorporó y ayudó a Kido a levantarse. Lo tomó firmemente del brazo a la vez que salían de la escuela.

–¿A dónde vamos Goenji?–preguntó Kido.

El delantero se limitó a sonreírle. El castaño mostró una sonrisa de cariño y confianza.

Estaba nervioso, pero si tenía a su lado al chico que más amaba, estaba bien.

Caminaban rápidamente. Después de unas cuadras se detuvieron frente a un domicilio.

–¿Aquí vives, Goenji?–preguntó Kido.

El delantero sólo abrió la puerta en señal de respuesta. El nerviosismo de Kido aumentaba.

–No te preocupes–le dijo Goenji– mis padres no están esta noche.

–Goenji–apareció en Kido un pequeño tic nervioso–¿se supone que eso me ponga más tranquilo?

Shuuya río con el comentario. Guió a Kido hasta la planta alta, donde reinició la sesión de besos antes interrumpida. Goenji aprisionó a Kido contra la pared, y sin dejar de besarlo, tanteo buscando la puerta de su habitación. Una vez abierta, introdujo a Kido en ella. El mediocampista simplemente decidió tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, estaba consciente de lo que vendría.

Por un momento, los besos se volvieron más leves, lo que Goenji aprovechó para acercarse a uno de los cajones y sacar una corbata. Se separó un momento de Kido y la puso en el picaporte de la puerta.

–Pero, Goenji–exclamó Kido, un tanto desconcertado–, me dijiste que no habría nadie en casa.

–No, no habrá nadie. Es sólo que…siempre he querido hacerlo, colgar una corbata en la perilla…

Kido abrió mucho los ojos, y no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada con la ocurrencia de Goenji.

–De verdad que, eres muy tierno Goenji.

El susodicho sonrió, cerró la puerta, abrazó a su amado y empezó a besarle el cuello.

Kido en un principio, reprimió sus suspiros, pero cuando Goenji lo colocó delicadamente en la cama y empezó a lamerlo, no pudo evitar emitir una serie de gemidos, cada vez más fuertes.

Cada vez más excitado, Goenji comenzó a acariciar todo el pecho de Kido por debajo de la ropa, buscando aún más contacto, le despojó de su chamarra, y después, su camisa, hasta dejarle parcialmente desnudo. Con cada caricia, con cada toque, Kido era presa de sensaciones desconocidas, pero muy placenteras.

Goenji, con ojos de lujuria, comenzó a besar y lamer los pezones de Kido, buscando estimular cada vez más a su novio. Lo empezó a hacer leve, y poco a poco Goenji marcó como suya cada parte del pecho de Kido. Ver a su cuerpo adquirir tonos rojizos gracias a la boca del delantero, hacía que la excitación creciera en Kido. Mientras Goenji continuaba con su tarea, el mediocampista acariciaba el cabello y nuca de su amado, con toda la suavidad que le era posible, motivándolo a seguir.

Goenji, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de lo que más ansiaba, acarició las piernas de Kido por encima de las prendas. El aliento de Kido se sentía más agitado, jadeando cada vez más fuerte. Goenji se dio prisa en dejar a su amante sólo con su ropa interior. Pudo notar el nerviosismo en Kido, así que calmándose un poco, se acercó a su cara y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

–Tranquilo, sabes que eres como mi vida y no te lastimaría.

Kido dio pequeños y consecutivos besos a los labios de Goenji, con lo dicho, el delantero lo había cautivado nuevamente.

Goenji se desvistió hasta quedar en las mismas condiciones que Kido. Ansioso, Goenji metió su mano en los bóxer del castaño.

–¡Go… Goenji!– Kido se aferró a los bordes de la cama. Sentía la mano de Goenji recorrerle su intimidad en toda su longitud, acariciando, sujetando, presionando. Goenji callaba parcialmente a Kido besándole en la boca con lujuria, mordiendo sus labios, lamiéndole las comisuras de la boca. Kido sólo abría los ojos cuando una caricia era especialmente placentera.

Decidido, Goenji se separó de los labios de Kido, despojó a éste de sus bóxer y comenzó a lamer el vientre del castaño. Fue besando cada vez más bajo, hasta llegar a la parte prohibida de Kido. La besó de tronco a punta. Goenji usaba una de sus manos para estimular el miembro, acariciando los testículos, mientras utilizaba la otra para acariciar uno de los pezones de Kido. El mediocampista sólo podía jadear y sujetarse fuertementede las sábanas. Era tanta la excitación, que pensaba que en cualquier momento ya no podría respirar. Goenji lamía el miembro de Kido a lapsos de forma lenta, y después aumentaba la velocidad. Se veía motivado al escuchar el aliento cortado de Kido. Succionó cada parte hasta dejó el miembro completamenteerecto.

–Ya…ya no aguanto– a pesar de que Goenji aún tenía puestos sus bóxer, Kido notó que el miembro de su chico comenzaba a crecer a una gran magnitud.

"Pero creo que puedo hacerla crecer más"–pensóKido. Tomó a Goenji por los hombros, interrumpiéndolo de su tarea. Bajó con determinación la prenda que aún le quedaba a Goenji y succionó el miembro del delantero. Kido se esforzaba por no detenerse, a pesar de lo bien que se sentía tomar la iniciativa, tenía un gran pudor. Pudor que fue desapareciendo al voltear a ver a su Goenji con una mueca de gran placer, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y jadeando:

–Kido, por favor, ¡más!

El castaño no se hizo de rogar e incluso aprovechó sus manos para acariciar las piernas y pecho de Goenji. Éste decidió que era momento para lo mejor, y tomó a Kido con suavidad y firmeza por la cintura, sentándolo sobre sus piernas. Kido abrazó a Goenji alrededor del cuello, al moverse para acomodarse mejor, sus ingles tuvieron un roce, un contacto que hizo emitir un sonoro gemido a los dos chicos, al mismo tiempo. La temperaturade por sí alta de ambos aumentó, y el aliento de uno y otro se hizo más pesado y fuerte.

Goenji decidió repetirlo, tomando las caderas de Kido para friccionar miembro con miembro.

–Ahh!– ese era el grito más fuerte que había emitido Kido en toda la noche. Goenji vio como Kido soltaba una lágrima de excitación. Esto hizo tan feliz a Goenji, que volvió a comerle la cara a besos al castaño. Y mientras tanto, friccionaban una y otra vez sus miembros. Ambos cuerpos temblaban a causa de la lujuria, y aún así estaban conscientes de que lo mejor apenas comenzaba.

Goenji empezó a tantear la entrada trasera de Kido,ocasionado que éste se sobresaltara. Goenji dio una sesión de besos al cuello del castaño para tranquilizarlo. Kido apenas y miraba, era su primera vez y estando tan cerca de ser penetrado, se moría de los nervios. Vio como Goenji empezaba a lamerse tres de sus dedos, Kido tragó saliva y bajó la cara.

–Kido– lo llamó Goenji– si no estás seguro, créeme que yo…– Kido lo interrumpió tomándole de la cintura. Lamió los dedos que Goenji se había llevado antes a la boca.

–¿No quieres dejarme así, verdad?– Goenji se sorprendió cuando Kido llevó los dedos del delantero hasta la virginal entrada del castaño, dándole permiso para proseguir.

Goenji introdujo un dedo, provocando un gran sobresalto en Kido. Goenji besó la cara de su amado, para confortarlo. Kido abrió más las piernas para darle mayor acceso al segundo, y posteriormente al tercer dedo. Goenji no perdía tiempo para estimular y agrandar esa entrada.

Sujetó con firmeza a Kido por la cadera, elevándololo suficiente para poner la punta de su miembro en la cavidad de Kido. Al sentir el primer intentó de penetración, Kido soltó una nueva serie de gemidos incontrolables. Kido iba bajando cada vez más, dejando entrar poco a poco al miembro de Goenji. Con cada pequeña penetración, ambos emitían más jadeos. Al estar completamente dentro, Goenji gritó por la excitación, mientras Kido soltaba pequeñas lagrimas de dolor. Le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, pero ese dolor...

Kido, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el sufrimiento, sintió como los labios de Goenji besaban sus mejillas con increíble dulzura, secando sus lágrimas.

–Kido–dijo Goenji, el castaño lo miró–lamento, lo que te estoy haciendo sufrir.

Kido le sonrió.

–Goenji, no te preocupes no es nada, ¿acaso crees que no lo estoy disfrutando?– Kido besó con ternura los labios del delantero. El castaño de acercó al oído de Goenji– por favor, continúa–dijo Kido en un susurro.

Goenji se sonrojó por la actitud tan increíblemente excitante que había tomado Kido.

El delantero lo recostó delicadamente y empezó una nueva ronda de embestidas. Mientras Kido se aferraba a las sábanas, Goenji aprovechaba para apoyarse y embestir con mayor fuerza al castaño. A Kido ahora no le importaba el dolor que pudiera sentir, la fuerza de las embestidas de Goenji le generaban un placer que le estaba costando creer.

–¡Más, más rápido, más… fuerte!– articulaba Kido entre jadeos. Goenji le obedecía y se aferraba cada vez más Kido, buscando más contacto entre ambos cuerpos. Era tan intenso el momento, que no se percataron en qué momento pudieron caer al suelo y terminar en la alfombra de la habitación. Mas poco les importó. Entre movimientos, Kido terminó apoyando su espalda a la pared, prácticamente sentado sobre Goenji, quien no se cansaba de penetrarle.

Kido sentía su espalda arquearse cada vez que Goenji tocaba con su miembro un punto en particular del interior del mediocampista.

Por la fuerza de las penetraciones, Kido seencontró sin darse cuenta poco a poco incorporándose, apoyándose en la pared. Goenji sacó su miembro del interior de Kido. Ambos terminaron de pie. Goenji se acercó al oído del castaño.

–Kido, por favor, date vuelta– le dijo Goenji.

El mediocampista le obedeció, para encontrarse aprisionado fuertemente, mientras las manos de Goenji acariciaban libidinosamente el cuerpo de Kido. El miembro de Goenji se encontraba nuevamente despierto.

El delantero besaba la nuca y acariciaba el miembrode Kido. El de peinado a rastas estaba concentrado en lo que Goenji le estaba haciendo sentir, así que el recibir sin aviso una nueva penetración por partede Goenji, le ocasionó un espasmo especialmente fuerte. Siguieron cada vez con mayor intensidad, hasta que tuvo lugar el orgasmo.

Kido emitió un fuerte gritó. Sentía en su interiorla semilla de su ahora, dueño.

Kido se corrió en la mano de Goenji mientras éste le acariciaba. El delantero se llevó a la boca el líquido blanquecino proveniente de su Kido, probando su néctar.

Kido se sentía mareado de tanta excitación, a la vez que muy agitado. Goenji lo notó y lo acostó con él en la cama.

Ambos estaban recobrando el aliento. Goenji abrazaba fuertemente a Kido. Éste tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del calor de los brazos de Goenji.

Una vez más tranquilos, Goenji tomó suavemente la barbilla de Kido, haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

–Yuto Kido, te amo. Todo ha sido para que no dudes del amor que te tengo, desde que te pedí que entraras al equipo Raimon.

Kido sonrió.

–Shuuya Goenji, ahora sé que te he correspondido desde el primer momento. También te amo– Kido depositó un último y tierno beso en los labios de Goenji antes de que el sueño los venciera.

*FIN*

**Espero que les haya gustado, matta nee! n.n**


End file.
